Brian Jackson II
Brian Jackson II (BJ for short) was a Male Inkling and the Inkling persona of a former "GModder" of the same name. Appearance Brian Jackson was a Black Inkling Boy with Dark Skin and Purple Eyes. He wore a unzipped black hoodie with a dark purple polo shirt,and a pair of Moto Boots. Backstory (IRL) BJ started his YouTube channel on February 24, 2018. Before he uploads his first video, he is the member of DeviantArt in 2017. He released his first video called Special Soda on March 20th (Originally created by Spingebill Nye), which could be his rise to Splatoon stardom. Throughout his career, he started to get constructive criticism (mostly on his style of animation), but he refused to listen to them, calling them as "hate comments." This made him infamous because he wouldn't listen to it. He would even get his fans to attack certain people who either kept on sending him constructive criticism or trash-calling comments. He even stole people's characters, and uploaded them on Steam, redesigning them for his purposes, even as far as taking it too far using Callie as a punching bag for his videos, as a mean prankster. Even so, manipulating his fans who would do anything to him to attack people he doesn't like. And all of this went on for a year until... 2019. Hypnotize Hotaru had investigated the situation about him, going as far as interviewing LizzieRatcicle15, viewing his actions, this led to calling him out on Twitter of BJ himself, telling his fans to attack people he hates, notably Clauds and Ralph, because they've blocked him. He has been even interviewed by Hypnotize Hotaru, in June 2019, or July. Date has been forgotten, by the guy who wrote out this part. Soon he has gotten interrogated by him, this led to him crying. No amends made. In early July 2019, BJ started to harass RudyOctokidGamerVA for ending their friendship, to the point of near-suicide, after BJ made a bad video featuring Rudy. After being confronted about it, he couldn't handle the pressure of all the hate and decided to block everyone, announcing his retirement, as well as deactivating his DeviantArt account. The next day, BJ's channel posted a community post saying that his "brothers" found out that BJ committed suicide. That caused some suspicion within some of the community, as they found it to be another attempt to get attention. After an investigation, people found out that he faked his death and deleted his YouTube channel. However, he did apologize to the community, after a long conversation with TehCanadianSpartan. On November 23rd, he restores his YouTube channel and according to TehCanadianSpartan, he is starting a new game channel. Unfortunately, it didn't last long when he deletes his channel again to avoid his haters and criticism. Personality BJ is known as the self-proclaimed richest Inkling in Richard Drive. He usually known as the hero of Richard Drive, as he cares everyone as a loving hero. He usually a jerk to his little brother Jerome sometimes and has a huge affection with his girlfriend, Christine Primavero. By time flies, his reputation as the wannabe hero, falls flat as his YouTube career. Likes * His friends Dislikes * Criticsm Friends Christine Primavero Christine is BJ's lover and one of the members of the Splatastic Four. Jerome Jackson Jerome is BJ's brother and one of the members of the Splatastic Four. Jessica Eisley A friend of BJ and one of the members of the Splatastic Four. Alina Jackson A biological sister of BJ and Jerome. The original creator of the character Darkness, DarkMario2, began to disapprove her, as he still holds ownership of the Inkling character name "Darkness". Rosalie Jackson BJ and Christine's daughter from the future. The character was first created by Princess Scarlet Angel Chan-1996, BJ's former "friend". Jolene Jackson Jerome and Jessica's daughter from the future. Enemies DJ Kane DJ Kane is an older cousin of both BJ and Jerome. He was originally to be the main antagonist of Idols Of Inkopolis, along with the Tomboy Sisters, but that idea was scrapped when Clauds and Ghost ended his relationship with BJ, due to his behavior problem and poor animating and writing. Him and the Tomboy Sisters are currently owned by The Skylanders Avengers. TehCanadianSpartan BJ, along with T-Zelda, started to harass RudyOctokidGamerVA after she severed her ties with him. This would draw attention of her friend, TCS who angrily points his finger at him, which leads him to put up a social tweet #EndBrianJackson, to end BJ's career permanently. This would force him to retire from the Splatoon community for good, now forever known as the most hated members of the community, along with Heavy. After BJ left the community, he had a long conversation with him via private message on Steam, stating BJ is now a changed man and has apologized to the community. He apologizes to everyone for being too personally about ending his career. He would make a comeback on November 23, 2019 and according to TehCanadianSpartan, he is starting a new game channel. Sadly, it was short-lived that he deletes his channel yet again, just to avoid criticism again. Hypnotize Hotaru This began with Hotaru, giving out criticism to him, essentially having people watching every bit of his actions. He has been interviewed by Hotaru, asked questions. Hotaru has begun calling him out on Twitter about BJ using his fans to attack people, especially Clauds and Ralph. Not to mention Ellie Godelia. Soon in an interview he was given a chance to redeem himself, and his career as a whole. Oddly enough, BJ had wasted it by harassing RudyOctokidGamerVA and T-Zelda. This led into him, BJ getting interrogated. As Hotaru was far beyond disappointed, he growled at BJ. And said that there'll be no amends, the end happened to him. He begged for a chance, by guilt tripping and crying. Soon enough TCS had to have a tweet with ending BJ. As he, BJ himself had to go. Negatively influencing the community, well, not entirely. But the Gmod/SFM part of the community. LolAttack LolAttack's review series Animation Analysis started with a review of "Special Eggnog", which he heavily criticized for the animation, writing and humor, and gave it a 3/10. This set BJ off at first, but he talked things out with LolAttack and said that he would improve his videos. A few months later, LolAttack made a follow-up video co-starring LizzieRatcicle and reviewing Callie's Pet Lobster, where he called it "a carbon copy of a Simpsons episode" and giving it a 1/10. This REALLY set BJ off. In his final video, BJ said that if he had decent behavior, among other points, he wouldn't have lashed out at LolAttack. Since that point, LolAttack has additionally reviewed BJ's last animation, Hanging Out With Rudy, which he called "a disgrace to the industry" and gave a 0/10. Frenemies (get what you knew about him) Trivia * He was "banned" from the Splatoon community after harassing others, turning people against others, and playing mind games with even more of Inkopolis' residents. ** His list of victims are as follow, and extending in time from the past: **# LizzietheRatcicle **# GhostofTime **# RudyOctokidGamerVA (Harrassed then nearly pushed to suicide) **# Drybonez352 (Pushed to Retirement) Category:Inklings Category:Black Category:Brown Skinned Category:American Category:In the Public List of Dead Inksonas